When Lost Flowers Bloom
by DreamerAlice
Summary: Ashyah and Azumi are abominations to the Soul Society, the product of an Arrancar and a member of the Royal Family. Their powers threaten the peace, so they are on the run in the sands of Hueco Mundo, until they find the portal to earth. Where they live for many years and find the humans Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. But they are once again left alone. 500yrs later they are caught.
1. Chapter 1

**When Lost Flowers Bloom**

 **Prologue**

When Azumi and Ashyah were born, it was forbidden, a taboo. They were abominations, monsters, the absolute "no no" of all worlds. They were the children of a powerful Arrancar and a high member of _the_ royal family, as in _The Royal Family of all of the freaking Soul Society._ They were not accepted anywhere, and to keep her status as a royal family member the mother of these two monsters discarded them, the father taking them in. Unlike the mother, these children were everything to the Arrancar. He hid them from the royal family's assassins and they lived together in the deepest depths of Hueco Mundo, where the father trained the two twin girls, for the sake of their survival.

Azumi, the older twin, was a true fighter, and enjoyed a good fight as any Arrancar. She was brazen, quick tempered and very protective of her little sister. When Azumi was seven, her father gave her a black metal staff, to which changed into two separate daggers when twisted at the center and changed its length in accordance to the beholder's needs. Ashyah on the other hand, was another story. Ashyah was quite, artistic, and clumsy. She often sang nursery rhymes, even though no one had ever taught her them. It was only until she was five did her father realize that she could tell premonitions of the future. She shows them symbolically through her charcoal drawings and singing. Both her father and sister are not sure whether she's autistic or mentally unstable (which is a nicer way of saying she was insane). And when she was seven they found out that it was neither, it was simply the result of her ability to show illusions. She was just not strong enough to outwardly show others her illusions until then.

As Azumi's physical abilities grew and Ashyah's mental abilities grew, they learned to work together in fighting. Azumi would fight the enemy and Ashyah would confuse, distract or just plain creep them out. Though, as this power started to attract attention, their father had to make special metal collars to not only conceal but contain their strong powers.

The twin's father never had an issue in telling them apart, not only did the girls have completely opposite personalities but they also had different appearances, despite them being twins. Both girls were the same height, had the same black raven hair and pale white skin but Azumi had the blood red eyes and straight hair of their fathers while Ashyah had the crystal blue eyes and curly hair of their mother's.

When the girls were nine years old their father died protecting them from the Soul Reaper assassins sent by The Royal Family. They have been running around like trapped mice in the sands of Hueco Mundo ever since.

That is, until they found the portal to the human realm. Where they stayed for hundreds of years, hoping the soul society would forget of their existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Gone." She noted simply, out of the blue. Her sister's blood red eyes looked over to her, casually. "Already?" she asked. She had just burned three buildings the other day; there was no way her little sister had already run out of charcoal. "Gone." She said again turning her crystal blue eyes to the sky, skipping like a child.

"How in the hell did you manage that?" Azumi questioned. Ashyah held up her hands, they were completely covered in soot and ash, Azumi knew all too well what that meant. "Something pretty big must be coming if you already ran out of your charcoal, what was your premonition of?" Azumi asked, really curious now. But Ashyah only stared back at the evening sky and smiled. "Gone," was her only response. Azumi sighed in exasperation, "You're a pain in my ass sometimes you know?" but smiled and shook her head none the less. This was _her_ sister after all, what was she to expect? Azumi swept her eyes along the town, there weren't a lot of people in the area and there seemed to be a couple abandoned buildings up ahead. They were only humans, and who would care about a couple of empty buildings? Azumi smirked; _I could use the extra practice anyway. Not that it could be called practice. I wish someone on this dull planet would offer a good challenge. Or at least distract me from my boredom._

Ashyah started to skip ahead giggling and singing out loudly "Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies, ashes! Ashes! They all fall down!" She spun on the tips of her bare toes, looking more happy than usual for some reason. Azumi rolled her eyes, _what's going on in that head now?_ Only time would tell that. Ashyah never exactly _elaborated_ on anything she said or did, that was for you to find out on your own. Except it was _really_ exasperating for Azumi, she had to take care of that psycho. _But hey, look who's talking, the one about to commit arson just because her sister ran out of drawing materials for her symbolic premonition's. And when you say it like that, I guess they were both a little mental._

-Later-

The flames warmed the skin, it was beautiful. Ashyah looked at it with a dazed look, as if she was hypnotized by the flame. Azumi looked on with satisfaction, proud of her work. Maybe she wasn't the best artist like her sister but there was beauty in destruction, no matter what anyone told her. Azumi was an artist of destruction and that was close enough to any other kind of artist right? Ashyah was suddenly walking up to the burning building. Azumi ran up to her, "Oh, no you don't." Dragging Ashyah back by the collar, Azumi knew what her sister was going to do before she even did it. Ashyah had a sick fascination with blood, even if it was her own, Ashyah would have gone right up to that fire just to watch the flesh of her hands burn away in all its gruesome beauty. Not that Azumi blamed her, but she really ought to learn that the blood was better coming from the _enemy_. Sometimes Azumi thought her sister did it just to be a pain, Ashyah liked messing with people, but that was in her nature as one with the power of illusions. For the hundredth time that day, she sighed in exasperation, "What am I going to do with you? I should just hand you over to some stranger...actually, that might be a little funny..." Ashyah only smiled innocently, as per usual. Though despite her threats, Azumi could never do that. Her sister was all she had left...

Suddenly, Ashyah pulled at the hem of Azumi's black tank top. Azumi looked at her with questioning red eyes. Ashyah held up six fingers, smiling and then she held up four fingers. She looked at me with expectant blue eyes; _did she expect me to understand what the hell that meant?_ I clutched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb, closing my eyes shut; _I'm too damn tired for this!_

When Azumi opened them again, Ashyah was gone. "W-what?!" Azumi sputtered, looking around. She spotted her sister darting for the nearest tree line. "A-Ashyah! Get your ass back here! Stop running, dammit!" she shouted, chasing after her and leaving the burning building behind her. After what felt like forever, Ashyah finally stopped running when she reached a cherry blossom tree in what seemed to be a park. Ashyah was just starting to climb said tree when Azumi caught up and grabbed the back of her slightly oversized white button up shirt, hauling her down. Azumi gave her an angry glare, Ashyah looked at Azumi confused. As if running off to god-knows-where out of the blue was the most normal thing in the world. _Yet again, Ashyah probably thought burning yourself alive was the most normal thing in the world._

But still, "Why did you run off like that!?" Azumi shouted still angry, clutching Ashyah's shoulders. Ashyah looked around the park then into Azumi's eyes, "tomorrow!" she whispered excitedly, happiness swelled within her blue eyes. Azumi was shocked. She hadn't seen her sister look this happy in _hundreds_ of years, not since...Azumi refused to finish that thought. She let go of her sister's shoulders; _something good must be happening here at the park tomorrow. But what?_ Ashyah resumed climbing up the cherry blossom, sitting all the way up at the highest branch, picking at the cherry blossoms and staring through the smaller branches to look at the stars above.

Azumi yawned, climbing up to lowest branch to sleep on. It was easier to escape or fight this way. Ashyah was better off in the higher branches, hidden so she could confuse and manipulate her attackers with her illusion powers from afar. Azumi needed a quick access to get to the ground so she could attack the enemy in a more physical way. Azumi closed her eyes, allowing the bliss of sleep darken her world.

-Next Morning-

Ichigo opened his eyes, wondering why his immature father wasn't attacking him yet. Getting up cautiously he looked at his clock on the nearby desk. It read 4:36 AM; _Why they hell am I waking up at this hour?_ He wasn't tired though, so he decided he'd get dressed and go for a walk. Leaving a note that said he was going out, he shoved his cell and key to the house in his pocket as he headed out into the cool morning air. As he walked out into the streets, he noticed something was off. It was just this _feeling_ buzzing through the air. As he continued his walk, his mind woke up in the realization that the buzzing in the air was an abnormally strong spiritual pressure. He followed the feeling as it got stronger, taking twists and turns in which it got more prominent. He suddenly heard the swish of clothing and jerked around, already in a defensive position. It was just Rukia. "So you felt the spiritual pressure too?" she asked in a monotone voice, her question more of a statement. Ichigo relaxed his stance, nodding his head. Rukia walked up to his side, and they continued following the spiritual pressure together.

-Same Time in Hueco Mundo-

Grimmjow peaked open an eye, something was disturbing his nap. It was just slight, but he sensed it none-the-less. It was coming from the human world. Curious and bored out of his mind anyway, he decided to follow the energy to the portal. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he lazily walked to the portal, not in any rush. When he got there he met Ulquiorra, with the portal already opened. He smirked, "Hey emo!" he shouted. Ulquiorra glanced to the side, his eyes speaking death at the nickname. "What do you want, simple minded trash?" he spoke in his cold emotionless voice, though did Grimmjow sense a tint of annoyance? Grimmjow's smirk broadened into a wicked grin, "Well it wasn't to see your happy face, that's for damn sure." Ulquiorra just stared at him, his face giving away nothing. Grimmjow sighed; _Damn and here I thought I could get a rise outa him. Shoulda known though, the damn heartless bastard..._

"I don't care where you go or what you are doing, just stay out of my way, trash." Ulquiorra warned, stepping through the portal. "That guy..." Grimmjow muttered in annoyance before stepping through the portal as well.

-In the Park-

Azumi was snoozing on the lower branch of the cherry blossom tree, her head resting on the trunk of the tree. She was unaware of what her sister was doing, it's not that she was a heavy sleeper just that she was used to her sister's spiritual pressure. Up above, Ashyah twirled her metal collar on her forefinger.

The same collar that hid her strong spiritual pressure...

It was then that four different pressures drew near. Azumi shifted, starting to wake up. Ashyah observed her black collar, admiring it. Azumi's was silver, another way of telling them apart. Ashyah then observed her sister, she looked more like a woman than Ashyah, who had more childish features. _Does 10 seconds apart really give a girl that much time to age?_ Ashyah wondered as a fish swam near her head. Not that anyone other than her could see it, that was just apart of her ability to see illusions and premonitions. Though she could never tell which one it was sometimes. The spiritual pressures were close enough now. Ashyah clasped the metal collar around her neck again. Just as she did, her sister woke up. Getting ready for a fight once she fully sensed the four oncoming spiritual pressures. Azumi looked up towards Ashyah, Ashyah smiled. Azumi took out her staff from the belt loop of her dark blue jean shorts. It was shortened now for travel, but once she allowed her spiritual energy to flow through it, it would elongate to the size that suited her. She also liked the fact that it could shift into two long daggers. She thought about just killing them without revealing herself, but she was bored and worried about getting out of practice, so she jumped down from her perch in the tree.

"Now Ashyah, don't help today. I want to practice, and when I'm done, I'll let you play in the blood alright?" Azumi asked, not quite awake. Ashyah nodded, staring at the cherry blossoms in her hands and smiling.

"Sister?" Ashyah asked before Azumi walked out. "What?" Azumi almost whined, really wanting a fight.

"Don't kill them…"

"Huh? Since when did you have any objections on killing? And how do you expect to play in their blood if they're not dead?" Azumi asked, confused as to why her sister was acting so strange lately. I knew it could just be her chaotic brain, but this was different. I squinted at her, trying to figure out anything that would allow me to read her. Though I knew trying would just give me a headache, this was too out of character for her. And to my surprise I saw a sad hopefulness in her expression. "Ok…" I mumbled, concerned. I walked out into the large expanse of green, waiting for my opponents. The first two spiritual pressures arrived. They were a strange duo, one was a tall teenage boy with crazy orange hair, the other a very short woman with short black hair.

From the cherry blossom tree, Ashyah's heart broke, they weren't it. Was her premonition a simple illusion? Her mind wanting to see something that was gone forever? _No, there are still two more coming._ She was sure. They _would_ come. Her premonition had not been wrong. It couldn't have been. She didn't think she could handle it if her mind suddenly played such cruel tricks on her. She had seen many things in her premonitions and her illusions, some beautiful, others so gruesome Hitler looked like a saint. Ashyah never had an issue with gore and screaming, children crying over their mother's corpses. It was an everyday normal thing, but lying, especially about _that_ , was not ok with Ashyah. And if Azumi knew, and it did turn out to be a lie, she would go on a massacre. Ashyah wanted to keep it a happy surprise, but if it _did_ turn out to only be an illusion, then at least Azumi wouldn't get hurt. Ashyah wanted beyond want for it to be true, that he'd kept his promise.

Ashyah bit her lip in nervousness, so hard that it bled and slipped down her chin and stained the white cotton of her button up. She swiped at it with her hand looking at the blood. If Azumi knew she'd be pissed. Ashyah wiped the blood on the soft petals of the cherry blossoms, then shoved them into the pockets of her black jean shorts, turning her eyes to her sister. Closely examining the soul reapers. Especially the orange haired one, when she looked at him she could hear hysteric laughter. Whether it was an illusion or premonition she wasn't sure, but she was leaning towards the premonition conclusion since when she turned her eyes to the girl, the laughter suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped back at the carrot top and sure enough the laughter started right back up. Ashyah right away decided she would not trust him. Pulling her knees to her chest, she watched.

Azumi smirked, the boy with the orange hair had a very interesting spiritual pressure, unlike anything she had ever felt. It was almost like Ashyah and her's...It would surely be an interesting fight. But before she jumped to it, she would wait for the other two to arrive. Wouldn't want an unexpected attack from behind. Though she knew Ashyah wouldn't allow it to come to that, she _did_ ask for her to stay back. It was possible that Ashyah would stay back and let Azumi get beat up a little just to prove a point.

ICHIGO POV

I observed the girl in front of me. This was the strong spiritual pressure I had been sensing? The pressure had suddenly diminished tremendously as soon as they had reached the entrance of the park, but it was the same one none the less. But this girl, it was somehow different but similar at the same time. _Was there someone else here?_ Looking around I saw no one else but…

"Hey, baka carrot top! I'm over here!" the girl shouted. Ichigo could feel his annoyance rising, _like I haven't heard_ that _a million times before, why does everyone got to pick on my hair?_

"So, why are you here anyway?" the girl asked, twirling what seemed to be a staff in hand. _She's gotta be kidding..._ Ichigo thought, confused. It was Rukia that answered, "We could sense a powerful spiritual pressure, but I get the feeling that we may be mistaken. And yet the energy you admit is very similar to the one from before…" Ichigo nodded, the girl in front of them _did_ have a similar energy but it wasn't right. Then it hit him, "I get the feeling we're not alone, are we?" The girl in front of him seemed to stiffen her stance, it almost seemed protective yet the look in her eyes was calculating. This girl _was_ protecting someone, he knew the look all too well. Ichigo swept his eyes to the cherry blossom she came over from, and could now sense the other spiritual pressure, it was small, _so small_ that it was almost not there at all, as if they were trying to hide themselves. But this spiritual pressure _was the one_ , it was the same just very diminished. _But how could someone's spiritual pressure be so powerful at one point and then suddenly go to nothing?_

Azumi cursed under her breath, _how could this have happened? Unless_ ….she followed the gaze of the orange haired boy, _Ashyah…_ She hoped Ashyah could see her glare from here. It's not that she didn't want a fight, but did it have to be SO DAMN EARLY!? Then the question arose, why did she do it? Was this part of a premonition? Was she just following what her mind had told her? She came here for a reason, but could it be so simple as for me to get in some needed practice? _What are you thinking up there?_ Azumi wondered. It was then that the two other spiritual pressures arrived.

 **Authors Note: Sorry to any of those who had read this chapter before I fixed it (something went wrong with my copy and paste)**


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 2****

Ashyah almost giggled at her sister's glare. But stopped when she sensed the other two arriving. She held her breath, afraid to look. Turning her head she smiled, wanting to cry out in joy. It _was_ a premonition. She couldn't be more happy. She looked over to her sister, wanting to see her surprised face. But Azumi didn't seem to recognize the two individuals. _She's too far away, she can't see him._ Ashyah thought smiling, this would be interesting. And it was then that Ashyah couldn't contain her giggles. The fit made her lose her balance, and she tumbled down to the ground. Landing with a _thump_ , a couple blossoms rained down around her.

Azumi sighed in exasperation, having seen Ashyah fall from the tree, _Damn was her sister a pain_. _The klutz._ She thought before turning her gaze to the new comer's. She flash stepped an equal distance from both parties. That way she could keep an eye on both. It was still dark out so she could only make out the silhouettes of other two from her current distance. This was a pretty dangerous situation considering the lighting. It was also pretty damn good for her training, facing the enemy in the dark. _Was this the reason why Ashyah did this so early in the morning?_ Azumi evaluated her position, there were four of them, the orange haired boy and short girl didn't seem to be as much of a threat in comparison to the other two's spiritual pressures. The taller of the two new comer's seemed to emit a fighter's spirit, it didn't take a genius to know he was an Arrancar. The shorter one on the other hand seemed to expel the feeling of depression. _Well aren't you emo,_ Azumi thought to herself. The taller one seemed to offer the greatest possibility of a fun fight.

It was then that the taller of the two spoke, "So _this_ is where that strong energy was coming from? A little girl? That's a freaking _joke!_ " he shouted in a voice that Azumi could only describe as an asshole's voice. It was practically stereotypical. The prospect of him calling her a little girl made Azumi's blood boil for a beat before she smirked. Just imagining the look on his face when she beat him in the fight. But then she paused, _that voice...but it couldn't be..._ Azumi's breath caught in her throat, unable to believe it. She shook her head, _No, it's not. It's just a coincidence._ She wouldn't allow her mind to go there. It was hard enough the first time around. She was just being hormonal, that's _all._ But she couldn't shake the feeling still...even after so long, that voice stuck with her throughout the hundreds of years that had passed. It practically haunted her.

Well she couldn't have some asshole walking around with _his_ voice now could she. That was unacceptable. And the fact that he had called her a little girl...yeah he was a dead man already. Hardening her resolve, she allowed a good amount of her spiritual energy to flow through her staff as she held both ends. Pulling at each end, the staff split at the center and each half transformed into two separate long daggers. They were beautiful, Azumi was quite proud of it. Holding them at her sides she stood in a ready position. Waiting for the asshole to draw the silhouette she could make out as a sword. Then he spoke again, seemingly to his partner but it seemed more directed at her than anyone else. "I guess the _little girl_ didn't like that, did she?" he taunted, finally drawing his sword. "Do you think I care, trash?" his partner stated coldly, walking off to the side to observe, it seemed. The shorter one looked like he didn't really want to fight, but was here purely out of curiosity. That didn't make Azumi any less wary of him, she would have to make sure to him an eye out for him just in case. You never knew with those emotionless type. They could decide on anything and you wouldn't even know it cause their _face is completely unreadable._ Not that she could see it anyway in the horrible lighting. Azumi was also aware of the fact that he had cut half the distance between himself an Ashyah. _He wouldn't go after her would he?_ _Should-_ CLASH! The sound of the metal on metal rang out as the taller one's sword collided with my own weapon's. All I saw was a wicked grin as he came at me again. _I guess he got impatient_ I thought as a grin of my own appeared as I flash stepped and clashed with his sword again. It was then that I saw his eyes...they were a cyan blue... _just like...no it couldn't be._ I flash stepped a few feet back to fully see him, and as the sky lightened over the tree line, I could then see that his short hair matched his eyes. He had beautiful tan skin with lean muscles and a white uniform. He also had a hole in his stomach. But that was normal for Arrancar's but how could he have... _it was him...it looked_ exactly _like him, and he even had the same voice._ "Grimmjow?" Azumi croaked, unable to believe her eyes. _How? I saw him_ die, over 500 years ago...and back then he was _human._

Grimmjow paused, confused. _How does she know my name?_ He flash stepped a couple feet back. He looked quizzically at the girl standing in front of him. "Do I know you?" he asked wondering if he had ever fought her before. But nothing turned up in his memory, he was absolutely sure he had never seen her before. But then again how many blue haired Grimmjow's were there? Especially an _Arrancar._

Azumi was speechless. _What was going on?_ She wanted to look over to Ashyah to ask if she knew anything about this, but she knew better than to turn her back to an enemy. Even if that enemy had not always been one. She decided that answering his question wouldn't hurt, "It's Azumi. Don't you remember me?"

Grimmjow seemed to think of Azumi's question, "Nope, I don't know any Azumi's. Did I happen to kill someone you know or something? Cause I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before." he responded, breaking Azumi's heart. _He doesn't remember me? I know it's been awhile but...how could he forget?_ Anger swelled within her, _the asshole_ forgot _about her? After what she did for him? What the hell?!_ Azumi went at him, he blocked against her attack with his sword. "So I'm assuming we don't know each other in a good way, huh?" Grimmjow mocked grin back in it's usual place.

Dawn made it's way over the tree line, illuminating the park in pinks, yellows, and blues. Ashyah stared at the black haired Arrancar not too far from where she sat. She rubbed what was most likely a sprained ankle, but it didn't really matter. It would heal soon enough. She observed Ulquiorra, other than the teal streaks running down his cheeks and the hole in his chest, he looked just how she remembered him. At least physically, there was an emptiness in his eyes that hadn't been there 500 years ago. Ashyah looked back at the hole in his chest, she didn't like that placement. It bugged her. The Ulquiorra she had known was always quiet, with small smiles and a kind and curious heart. Sure there were times when he was cold, but not so much as what he was showing now. After a couple of minutes her ankle healed, she looked to her sister. It looked like she and Grimmjow were catching up. Getting up she walked over to Ulquiorra, stopping just three feet from his left. He glanced to the side at her. Ashyah stared into his eyes, he stared at her. Observing her. It seemed to Ashyah that he never really lost his curiosity. But his eyes told her the he was looking at a stranger. Ashyah would fix that, even if he couldn't remember the past, she could _show_ him. Through her power of illusion. But it wouldn't be just an illusion, it would be her memory. Ashyah took another step forward, closing the distance and then reaching out a hand to clutch the sleeve of his white jacket.

Ulquiorra watched her, observing her in total confusion and a somewhat fascination. No one had ever done _that_ before. Most were too afraid to go five feet near him. He had never been so close to another without the intent to kill. But no one had ordered him to kill this girl with the pink petals caught in her curly raven hair. He had no reason to pull away when there was no threat in her holding onto his sleeve. In fact the action was quite curious. What reason was there for _her_ to do such a thing? Ulquiorra didn't see how she could gain anything by the action. _So why?_ Ulquiorra was completely befuddled by the entire situation.

Ashyah watched as Ulquiorra seemed as though he was in the twilight zone, and smiled on the inside. Once things settled down, then she would clear things up with both parties, but for now she would enjoy all of their confusion. It was beyond amusing, and she couldn't remember the last time things felt so peaceful. It was quite possible that it hadn't been so for the last 500 years, but who knew? Time was a tricky subject and Ashyah couldn't find herself caring at the current moment.

Meanwhile, Azumi was _pissed_. _That asshole!_ Azumi thought angrily as she took another swipe at him. Grimmjow was always an asshole, even when he was human. But this had to top every snarky, sarcastic, jerk faced joke he'd ever pulled. _He could have at least_ told _me that he was alive! Would it have killed him to find me and see me? To say "Hey I'm not dead and all so you don't have to feel guilty about what happened back then."_ This time Azumi made contact when one of her daggers slashed his torso, creating a large bloody gash across his abs. Did Azumi regret cutting him? No. Did she regret doing so across a perfectly good set of abs? Maybe just a little…

Azumi was just about to lunge forward to take another strike, when suddenly...they were underwater. Grimmjow looked panicked, clutching his throat and trying to swim to the surface. Azumi mirrored him, trying to figure out why she could move to the side but not _up._ Both her and Grimmjow were stuck at the bottom of the body of water. Why were they there? _How_ did they get there was the better question. Then it hit Azumi...they weren't actually drowning, they weren't even underwater for that matter. They just _thought_ they were. I guess her sister thought it was time to play nice. _Damn her and her ability to manipulate illusions._ Ashyah rarely if ever used her power against Azumi. But that still didn't change the fact that she felt like she couldn't breath. Once Azumi and Grimmjow could no longer take it, they fell to their knees. And then it was all gone, and they could breath again. They sat there in the grass, catching breath that they had never actually lost. The soul reapers stared at them in confusion. In fact they looked quite ridiculous standing awkwardly to the side with looks of "I have no idea what to do or say" expressions. Azumi then turned her gaze to the devil itself, a full on scolding already on the tip of her tongue. But Ashyah was not there. In her place was Ulquiorra...wait...Ulquiorra? Azumi couldn't believe her eyes. She helped _bury_ Ulquiorra. What was today? The rise of the dead? _What the hell's going on?_ Azumi's eyes widened, _this couldn't be one of Ashyah's illusions could it? She wouldn't do such a cruel thing would she?_

"What's so damn interesting about the emo? The action's over here, sweetheart." Grimmjow mocked. _Yet again..._ Azumi thought, _was Ashyah so skilled that she could get the full extent of_ his _ego?_ No, Azumi was sure that was Grimmjow. But what about Ulquiorra? He almost didn't look like the Ulquiorra she knew 500 years ago. This man had cold eyes, and a face that gave way to no emotion. The one she knew had a quiet kindness about him, he blushed when you teased him, and always had the expression of one deep in thought. Though other than the teal tear streaks on his face and the hole over his heart, he looked physically the same. Azumi instantly didn't trust this man that looked like her old friend. But then she saw Ashyah, sitting at the foot of the cold man, looking completely content fiddling with the small pile of cherry blossoms she had collected. She had her one hand outstretched to his sleeve, holding on as if she was afraid he would run off. And then that made Azumi think of her own situation.

 _Why was she mad at Grimmjow? Shouldn't she simply be grateful that he_ was _alive? That she could see him breathing and walking and making those smart ass remarks she pretended to hate?_ Her sister looked like the happiest person just _sitting_ there. All of Azumi's anger seemed to deflate from her like a balloon with a hole in it. She turned back to Grimmjow, observing him. He stared back at her with a mixed look of annoyance and impatience. He was _breathing_. His beautiful blue cyan eyes that drew her in were _open_ and _alive._ He even had that scowl attached to his face when he wasn't smirking. Tears wanted to well in Azumi's eyes but she refused to allow such a thing, she had her pride after all.

"Ummm…." the orange haired soul reaper broke the silence, as well as Azumi's thoughts. Azumi decided to turn a glare at the boy for such an interruption, but he ignored it and continued on anyway. "Could someone please explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he demanded, his face of calm turning to that of annoyance. Azumi would be amused had she not had the urge to cry out in pure happiness and relief. She wanted to glomp Grimmjow in a big silly hug, but all she could do was sit there in shock. The emotions going through her were just not processing on her facial expression. It took her a moment more to respond to the soul reaper. "What's going on you ask?" Azumi said it as more of a statement than a question. "Figure that out for yourself, _you_ came _here._ We were just minding our own business till you showed up." Azumi responded, it took all of her energy not to attack these soul reapers. Azumi _hated_ soul reapers with a burning passion that would rival _Fifty Shades of Grey._ They were always so demanding and arrogant. Waltzing around the world like they owned it. Telling others what to do and acting like they gave a crap for _the greater good_ or whatever the hell they called it. Azumi hated them most of all because they split her family apart. They killed her father, tried to kill both her and her sister, and to top it all off with a nice little cherry, their mother left them for the Soul Society. And all for what? Status? If that was _the greater good_ then Azumi wanted nothing to do with it.

Though despite all these factors, she couldn't attack these Soul Reapers, the orange haired one had a strange reishi that Azumi wasn't quite sure she could handle without the aid of her own full power. And as Azumi came to learn over her many years of living in this world, it was better safe than sorry. She wouldn't want the assassin's to come back after them. Not when it finally seemed that they had forgotten about her and her sister. If they were lucky they may have already pronounced them dead.

"What exactly _is_ going on?" Grimmjow asked, looking extremely confused. "I mean, I was just _drowning_ in the middle of a _field_. And so were you! Yet you sit there like what just happened was completely normal. So do tell sweetheart, what exactly just freaking _happened_?" Azumi softly sighed, "You're like a mule you know that?" she directed at Grimmjow. His face screwed up into that of anger. "Hey! Are you calling me stupid?!" he shouted. Azumi nearly facepalmed. "No, I was actually referring that you're stubborn and an ass but "stupid" can go on that list too." Azumi retorted, a small smirk gracing her lips. Anger flared throughout Grimmjow's entire being, it was practically tangible. Azumi, was tempted to laugh but was too on guard around the soul reapers. Why were they _still here?_ They found where the strange Ashyah pressure led to...so...they could go now! Soul Reapers really were a pain in the ass, they couldn't leave anything alone. Hadn't they ever heard of "curiousity killed the cat"? _Oh wait that's right, they think they're all high and mighty. They probably don't even believe in death. Though yet again...aren't they already technically dead?_ Well now Azumi was just confusing herself.

Azumi's internal rant was interrupted when Grimmjow suddenly decided he was fed up with all the waiting and grabbed the front her top, hauling her to face him. Azumi stared at him, amused. Grimmjow wasn't really the type to get all flustered and civil around a woman. It was one of the things Azumi admired about him, it didn't matter what her gender was, Grimmjow treated everyone the same, though sometimes it just depended on his psychotic mood swings. It was good to know that he had never really changed over the years. Though the _king_ really ought to know how to treat his queen, so she pushed at a certain pressure point, his hand released, and she knocked him on his ass.

It took Grimmjow a moment to realize what happened before his face screwed up in a mix of irritation, anger, and embarrassment. But before he could do or say anything, a portal opened, and stepping out of it came a graceful looking man with a serious face, along with a red headed man with black tribal looking tattoos. _Damn, more soul reapers…_ Azumi thought in a panic. They were attracting _way_ too much attention, it was time to scram. Flash stepping over to her sister she managed to pry her off of Ulquiorra and dragged her away, getting them as far away from the park as fast as she could. And if Grimmjow was just as stubborn and Ulquiorra just as curious as they were as humans, then they would follow soon behind.

Ten miles later in a densely forested area, and Azumi was pretty sure they were in the clear of any true danger. Azumi stood taking in the beautiful surroundings. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were still a ways behind due to them staying a while longer in the park (at least according to their spiritual pressures) so it would take a while for them to arrive. Ashyah sat on the ground near a log, pouting. "Relax, they'll come…" Azumi assured. Though while she was pretty confident that Grimmjow would come, she wasn't too sure about the emo. Those cold eyes flashed in her mind, it was hard to imagine a man like that caring about anything. Ashyah poked at a mushroom. Azumi wondered if now was a good time to ask some of her own questions. She decided that now was a good as time as any.

"Ashyah?"

She tilted her head up at her name, looking innocent and clueless, though Azumi knew damn well otherwise. "How is this all possible? How are they…" Azumi left it at that. Ashyah shrugged and then bit into her hand, causing a good amount of blood to flow, and started to draw on the log with it. Azumi was about to reprimand her for it, but her curiosity won out in the end. Ashyah had just finished drawing a dead tree when two spiritual pressures started to close in. _Ah hell, they couldn't wait ten more minutes?_ Azumi would just have to wait for Ashyah to explain later. The first to arrive was Grimmjow, looking pissed and confused to the events taking place. Ulquiorra followed soon after, looking bored. He made his way over to Ashyah and examined her blood drawing. As if it were some exotic plant he had never seen before. Azumi turned to face Grimmjow. _This whole situation is just a mess..._ Azumi thought to herself. Wondering how she could explain anything to Grimmjow when she could hardly understand what was happening herself.

GRIMMJOW'S POV

At this point I had a list of questions just waiting on the tip of my tongue. Why was I following two little girls was at the top of said list. I couldn't comprehend why I felt so drawn to them. Or more prominently, _her._ She was strange, there was definitely something that wasn't _right_ about this. Most of all though, I felt an unknown happiness in finding these strange girls. Like I had found something that I had been searching for, for a long time. I didn't understand why I felt like there was something I had forgotten. _Why did the girl with the red eyes seem so familiar? I would remember a spiritual pressure like_ that. It was unlike anything Grimmjow had ever felt. _How could something be alien and familiar at the same time? It doesn't make any sense..._

ULQUIORRA POV

Why did this creature intrigue me? Perhaps it was the look of _everything_ that went through her eyes, something that was missing entirely in my own empty ones. Perhaps it was her quiet demeanor that spoke to me. But what what drew me to her the most was the fact that she _held onto me._ He couldn't once recall a time _that_ had ever taken place. It was the most strangest of things, it made me wonder if she was an actual _being_ since the only thing that would ever _willingly_ touch me was air the I breathed. Her blue eyes looked like the never ending sky. She was everything, and I was nothing. Perhaps I couldn't help being drawn to something like that. But there was one more thing that was strange about this creature...the fact that I _felt_ something. Not just physically but a yearning to know more. A curiosity that was new to me. I would have to keep this creature, it was not trash, there was no reason to throw it away.

ASHYAH POV

Now was the time, it was the perfect place. But first Azumi needed to understand what was happening. I had already seen the visions. I understood the current situation. But none of them did. Which made things complicate- oh look a dead elephant… though a moment later it was gone. Ashyah quietly sighed, she knew what she would have to do, and it wasn't going to be easy. But it was the best way to get things sorted without any of them killing each other. Ashyah looked at her still bleeding wrist, drawings weren't going to get the job done, the time wasn't there like she had hoped it would. At this rate a bleeding wrist was the least of her worries. She didn't want to screw this chance up, so she had no choice, she would do it no matter the consequences. While Azumi was distracted with Grimmjow, I unclasped my collar for the second time that day, a world record. Then I concentrated all of my spiritual energy into showing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra their human lives, and Azumi the vision I had seen of both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's lives as Arrancar's. It would be a while before anyone could sense this power though due to most of this power being concentrated in one area on one thing. The energy, you could say, was contained in the job of showing them the memories and visions. It was both painful and blissful, like blood being drained from the body…

 **AN:Sorry this took so long to update (there was something wrong with my copy and paste) But hope you enjoyed!^-^ Please review to let me know what you think of it so far:) And yes, I did draw the pic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

500 years ago…

It was the Sengoku period, Japan was full of civil wars and social upheaval. But _they_ were happy. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and despite the blood that had been shed throughout the land, where they were was peaceful. Hidden away from the horrors of the outside. This small town was so small, it wasn't even worth glancing at. So the people lived quietly and didn't bring attention to themselves. It was safer this way. It was this light in the darkness that drew the two girls to the town in the first place. During that time, Grimmjow had been a hard working blacksmith. His only friend/rival since childhood, Ulquiorra, was an artist that would often sit outside his shop to keep him company and to draw and paint the good view of the near-by mountains. The view was especially beautiful at sunrise and sunset, the colors vibrant with life. One day the two decided to get a drink at the local bar. Sometimes, they needed a little extra help to tolerate each other. Or to just simply unwind from especially long days.

That was when they met the twins. Their small town rarely, if ever, got visitors and this made the villagers nervous and unpleasant towards the girls. Seeing this bothered Grimmjow, _what the hell was their problem anyway? Two girls can't even go through a simple town anymore?_ Ulquiorra wasn't any better either, and when he saw a passing villager trip the blue eyed girl as they walked by, he nearly lost it. But he was beat to the literal punch when the red eyed girl, who seemed to be related, knocked said villager out with a single punch and continued on without breaking her pace. The blue eyed girl got up to follow, as if nothing happened. Grimmjow looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open in shock, Ulquiorra wished he had his materials so he could draw said idiotic look just to piss Grimmjow off.

"Now that's a hell of a woman." Grimmjow commented once he regained his bearings. And just his luck, they were walking into the very same place they were headed. Grimmjow grinned, "I call the red eyed one." he said childishly. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "By all means…" He didn't think Grimmjow would ever mature, they were already 21 years of age and his friend showed no signs of a maturing. _It was gonna be a long life at this rate._ Ulquiorra thought as he followed behind Grimmjow into the bar. They sat down at a table not too far from the twins, Grimmjow internally debating how he was to approach them. The red eyed girl got up from the table to head over to the bar area, and ordered a drink. Or at least tried. The bartender kept his back to her, as if she didn't even exist. Before said girl could give the bartender a piece of her mind, Grimmjow saw this as the perfect opportunity and waltzed right up to order two sake's. Grimmjow gave the girl his signature grin, giving her the second drink. "Thanks" she replied unsurely, not understanding the gesture.

"Anytime, Sweetheart." He winked. The girl just looked at him from the side, glaring. Rolling her eyes she took a full swig of sake, downing it in one gulp. Grimmjow stared at her a moment, mouth hanging in shock for the second time that day. _This girl is something else. Damn, I really need to get to know her._ Grimmjow thought as she ordered another round.

"It's on his tab. Damn, that sakê's strong!" She said, almost yelling. The girl got some ugly looks from some of the occupants in the pub, but she either didn't care or didn't notice. She just took another gulp of sake, starting to get a slight blush to her cheeks, Grimmjow found it sexy.

"So, what's your name, boy?" She asked, looking at him directly for the first time. Grimmjow noticed, with slight surprise, that she wasn't even drunk, her eyes piercing into his very being. He was speechless...

"What is it? Too stupid to know your own name but can buy a girl a drink? What is this world coming to..." She said with a fake drunken drawl to her voice. Grimmjow momentarily snapped out of his stupor.

"Well, if you're going to insult me, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name, women?" He asked harshly, refusing to be smacked around. She looked him up and down, then gave a small smile.

"Azumi. And you might want to remember that name for later." She winked at him drunkenly. Grimmjow went red for a moment, but he grinned after a second.

"Azumi? Nice name. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Local blacksmith. Need anything, I'm your guy." He puffed out his chest and stretched, just happening to show off his muscles. Azumi rolled her eyes, apparently losing interest. _Uh,oh._ Grimmjow thought, he would not lose, he refused to. He was about to make a smart comment when a drunken villager came up between them.

"Hey, girly. How much are ya?" He slurred, grinning. Grimmjow grew hot, pissed that this guy assumed she was a whore. Azumi just sipped her sakê and looked straight ahead.

"Go home, sir. I am not a prostitute and quite frankly, you're not even worth my time." She said this in a dull monotone, like she was use to this kind of thing happening. War must have changed the outside world a lot if girls were getting constantly harassed like this.

"Hey now, don't be like that, little girl. I'll be nice." The man went to reach for her arm and at that point Grimmjow's anger had boiled over. He stood straight up and punched the guy in the face. There was a loud _crack_ as his nose broke and he fell to the floor, knocked out cold. The years of hammering steel and iron had made him strong. The noise stopped and everyone looked at him. He glared right back. The bartender walked up to Grimmjow asking him to leave. "We will not tolerate _any_ violence. There is already enough going on in Japan as it is. If you want to fight, then get out. Same goes for you as well, miss. I think you've caused enough trouble, I'm afraid this town doesn't take kindly to newcomers. Not in this day and age." Both Grimmjow and Azumi were pissed off at this point.

"Ashyah! We're leaving this crap excuse for a pub!" Azumi shouted, making sure _everyone_ heard her. Ashyah got up from her crouched position in the chair and skipped out the doors, Azumi and Grimmjow following behind. Ulquiorra sighed, just now realizing he was stuck with _all_ of their checks. After paying and mumbling an apology to the owner, he went out to catch up.

They all met at the small cottage that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shared with their combined wages. Azumi and Grimmjow complained and bickered about whose fault it was in being kicked out of the pub, while Ashyah picked up multiple different plants and flowers that caught her eye. Ulquiorra watched Ashyah, curious as to her reasoning. Grimmjow brought out his own bottle of sake and poured him and Azumi a cup. Ulquiorra denied his offer and Azumi stopped Grimmjow from giving Ashyah any. That would be _very_ bad. Ashyah had alcohol _once_ and Azumi was hell bent on never repeating that mistake.

Azumi and Grimmjow sat out on the porch, drinking. Ulquiorra showed Ashyah his art, paints, and charcoal. Ashyah was happy. Once Ulquiorra found out that she too was an artist, they sat down to work. Ashyah drawing the flowers she had picked with the borrowed charcoal, and Ulquiorra using the paints.

"Why would you choose such colorful flowers, and then draw them in black and white?" Ulquiorra asked, adding some pink and orange to his piece. Ashyah didn't look up, but answered, "Colors make you feel, I don't want to feel the past or the future, just the present. I can see those colors now, but I don't want to remember them." She started on a new flower, overlapping it on another. "Why don't you want to remember? Is it not a beautiful memory?" Ulquiorra asked, not understanding. This time Ashyah looked up, crystal eyes meeting teal, "Because it is sad, when something is happy, it only becomes sad later...Why is that?" She questioned, a look a seriousness on her childish face. Ulquiorra didn't know what to say to that, he looked at the flowers for some time before looking back at her, "I'll let you know when I find the answer."

Meanwhile out on the porch, Grimmjow and Azumi talked weapons. Azumi was quite intrigued with Grimmjow's work. He spoke of how he didn't make weapons too often these days. The town had prohibited it until the wars were over. So for now he was stuck making pots, pans and other everyday household items. Azumi felt bad for the poor bastard. Azumi talked about her travels with her sister, how they didn't have a home to stay, or a family. You could practically see the light bulb above Grimmjow's head light up. "Well, if you don't have anywhere to stay, we have a little room here. Though it's not much." He suggested, his tone of voice uncharacteristically bashful. Azumi pondered the offer, it wasn't like her and Ashyah had anywhere else to be. And sleeping on something that wasn't the ground or a tree would be nice if only just for one night. Not only that, but the blue haired blacksmith was pretty hot. _Guilty as charged._ Was there shame? Nope.

So Azumi agreed to his offer, the twins taking up the living room as their new bedroom with the extra sleeping mats Grimmjow and Ulquiorra kept in the case of guests. They stayed there one night. Then two. Then ten. Until the days blurred together and the living room was no longer a living room.

After the first two months, Azumi and Grimmjow fell in love. They were always together, and after two more months, Azumi moved to Grimmjow's room. Ashyah was not alone though, since soon after Azumi switched her sleeping arrangements Ulquiorra confessed his love for Ashyah. And five months after that, on a quiet spring afternoon, Ulquiorra asked Ashyah to marry him, to which Ashyah tilted her head and asked what "marry" meant. Ulquiorra didn't know whether to facepalm or to go off and die in a ditch. Though once it was explained, Ashyah agreed. Azumi and Grimmjow had thought about marriage but Azumi got pregnant before any arrangements could be made.

They were all happy and content with their lives. That was, until the baby was due. When the child finally came, there was no cry. There wasn't even a first breath. Azumi wouldn't talk for days. She wouldn't even come out of the room she and Grimmjow shared. It took a total of six weeks before she spoke again, and a year before she was back to normal. Though no one was allowed to talk about the baby. In Azumi's mind it never even happened. Ashyah and Ulquiorra had held off their marriage until Azumi was back on her feet. They both agreed that it wouldn't have been right to have such a happy celebration during such a sad time.

So they had their wedding on a spring day, just like the day Ulquiorra proposed and were married. It was small, just Grimmjow, Azumi, and the bride and groom. Ashyah wore a simple white kimono and was married that day. About a month after the wedding, Grimmjow helped Ulquiorra build his own house not too far from the one they had shared. It was small and wooden, but Ashyah and Ulquiorra loved it none-the-less. They were all happy together, Azumi and Grimmjow especially now that they had a house all to themselves.

About a year after the wedding, Azumi got pregnant again. Though she was scared all throughout the pregnancy, Grimmjow assured her. So nine months later Azumi had a boy and named him Kasen, and if Grimmjow were a baby, Kasen would be it. Though it was clear from the way the child cried that he had the personality of his mother. Grimmjow was happy and yet at the same time wanted to strangle the thing for crying so damn often. What was worse was the fact that the only thing that could shut the kid up was when you gave it to Ashyah. Azumi had the feeling that Ashyah was showing Kasen illusions to distract him. That was cheating, and both Azumi and Grimmjow told her so; to which Ashyah would always grin.

About six months after Kasen was born, joy was spreading throughout the tiny family. News from the outside world alway came pouring in, but the tiny village seemed to be secluded from it all. It was a total of five years since they had all first met. Then it all went to hell. It was a hot summer day, the town was peaceful and quiet. Grimmjow and Azumi were sitting outside playing with their child and enjoying the beautiful view of the mountains, while Ashyah and Ulquiorra were in their small house painting. Then they all heard the hooves of horses and the shouts and screams of villagers. The smell of smoke filled the air. And it was all getting closer to their small corner of the town.

Azumi grabbed Kasen and Grimmjow ran them to the nearby tree line, making sure they were all well hidden. Ten minutes went by, and there was no sign of either Ulquiorra or Ashyah. That was when they saw one of the stray soldiers riding away on their horse, shouting to someone in the distance that there was no one in the houses, that person in the distance shouted an order to burn the houses down anyway. Grimmjow held back Azumi, telling her that it was suicide to go out now. When the soldier was gone and the first flames started to engulf the structures, Grimmjow had Azumi wait with the child while he got Ashyah and Ulquiorra. The beams of the structure cracked and creaked and then something snapped and a shout of pain could be heard. When Grimmjow got inside, Ulquiorra was under a large wooden beam, his lower half completely covered in debris. Ashyah was at his arms, trying to pull him out. The tears running down her face mixed with the black dirt that covered her. Ulquiorra's face was twisted in pain, and from the odd angle he was in, it was obvious both of his legs were broken. Ashyah whimpered in frustration at not being able to pull him out, but she never gave up. Grimmjow ran over to help, but the large beams wouldn't budge.

"Please…"Ulquiorra croaked, saying something that Grimmjow couldn't hear but from the look of horror on Ashyah's face, it was clear that she had. She pulled even harder, then frantically tried pushing against the beams to get them off. Grimmjow moved closer to try and hear what he was saying, "get her out…*cough*...I'm not getting out of here, I can't even feel my legs anymore." He said with a look of despair. Grimmjow pulled harder at his friend's arms, he didn't want to leave him. How could he? _We still have time_ he thought desperately. But then Ulquiorra looked Grimmjow right in the eyes, his face set in anger and determination, "Get. Her. Out." He said each word clearly. He was begging him now. Grimmjow's heart dropped, and he made the toughest decision of his life. He grabbed Ashyah around the waist and tried dragging her away, but Ashyah held strong to Ulquiorra's arms, refusing to let go.

"NO! Put me down! I'm not leaving!" She shrieked. Ulquiorra looked into her eyes then, telling her it was alright, and that this was what he wanted. He wanted her to live. "No, no, nonono…"She repeated sobbing and shaking her head. Grimmjow pulled at Ashyah and successful threw her over his shoulder, a lump in his throat. Ashyah kicked and screamed, and pulled against Grimmjow. But he wouldn't let go, he wouldn't go against his best friend's last wishes. Ashyah looked one last time at Ulquiorra, knowing she wouldn't be able to get free from Grimmjow's grasp.

Ulquiorra gave her a small sad smile, tears now running down his face as well. Then another beam snapped, and it fell over Ulquiorra, falling, falling. It seemed to happen so fast yet in slow motion at the same time. But it happened, and Ashyah saw the whole thing. The wooden beam fell straight down, the sharp tip of it slicing through Ulquiorra, right through his heart. And Ashyah watched. Watched as his eyes widened for a split second in pain and surprise, and then watched as those same eyes she adored so much closed. And he was silent. He was still. And Ashyah couldn't say a word.

Grimmjow made it to the door, but something cracked, and he ran. He threw Ashyah's small body through the opening before the whole thing collapsed down on him, something severing through his stomach. Ashyah turned back getting up and pulling at the debris to get to Grimmjow. When she got to him, he was coughing up blood, pulling at something in his pocket. When he got it out Ashyah could see it was a ring, like the ones they wore in Europe. Grimmjow coughed up more blood and it dribbled down his chin. He looked at the small black band he had made for Azumi. Then held it out to Ashyah, "Can you…" more blood came up, making him cough on it. "This is for Azumi…" He got out, dropping the small object in her hand. Ashyah's eyes widened, and she shook her head. Not wanting to believe what was happening. Then footfalls could be heard, Azumi coming up behind her sister, child in her arms. "Grimmjow?" Azumi questioned, not believing her eyes quite yet. She fell to her knees by her love, setting Kasen to the side. Ashyah put the small piece of metal back in Grimmjow's hand. She walked away, quietly picking up Kasen and taking him away from the flames.

"What…? Where's Ulquiorra? Why…? Azumi's eyes widened when she saw Grimmjow's stomach, "Grimmjow...your…"Azumi broke off, her words unable to make it past her lips. Grimmjow lifted his hand, wiping at Azumi's face. Azumi hadn't even realized that she was crying. Then Grimmjow took Azumi's hand and placed the ring in it, wrapping her fingers around it, "I guess I've always kinda sucked at timing, but I wanted you to have this. It's how they propose in the west, and me being a blacksmith and all, I thought it would be fitting…" He explained, the sky getting darker as clouds started to move in. "It looks like rain…" He mumbled, like everything was fine. Like today was just another normal day. The first drops starting to fall, before it came in a downpour, dowsing the flames. Azumi held Grimmjow's hand, looking into his cyan orbs. Knowing what was coming, she placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around her.

When the rain finally cleared up, Grimmjow was limp. His strong chest no longer moving against Azumi's cheek. Azumi's stomach twisted, her heart nearly stopping. Tears streamed down her face, body shaking before she screamed in despair and agony. She held onto Grimmjow's body until the heat from it went cold. When she got up, she was numb. She looked to where her sister sat off in the distance holding Kasen. Walking up to her, she could see that her sister's eyes, which were always so full of life, were empty and dull. As if she were looking at nothing, Azumi had a feeling that her eyes looked the same. The next day, Azumi buried Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ashyah hadn't stayed. She couldn't bare to even help dig a hole for the bodies, so she sat with her back facing in the opposite direction, holding onto Kasen and taking care of him. Once the work was done, Azumi took one last look at the two graves that faced the beautiful mountain view, the sun setting by the time she had finished.

Azumi walked up behind Ashyah, "Do you want to say goodbye?" She asked. Ashyah didn't respond, just got up and walked forward, in the opposite direction of the graves. Azumi wasn't surprised, and she couldn't really blame her twin. She followed her sister, taking her son from Ashyah. It was then that Azumi realized something, _it was too hard to look at Kasen_. He looked too much like Grimmjow, she could hardly bare it, though it wasn't Kasen's fault. Azumi knew that, but figured it was best that Kasen didn't stay with them. He deserved better than a mother like Azumi, especially a mother that could at the very least look at her own son. Heart breaking even more, if that was even possible, Azumi and Ashyah took Kasen to an old woman they knew would take good care of him a couple towns over. When Azumi gave him over the the old women, she turned around, refusing to look back. The twins got as far away as they could from the area, and the place where their happy lives had been destroyed…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

When it was all over, Azumi's eyes were wide in disbelief, yet at the same time they were hopeful. After Grimmjow and Ulquiorra died, they had become wandering souls, refusing to pass on. In which took them to Hueco Mundo, where they battled and became who they are now. Though through all the devoured souls, they forgot who they were as humans.

Azumi looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, no longer human but alive. They looked like they were still digesting the information they had been shown. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide and Grimmjow had a look of surprise and horror written on his face. Ashyah was on the ground, passed out from the energy it took her to show them all the past. They were all speechless.

The first one to do anything was Ulquiorra, walking over to Ashyah and picking her up. He then walked away, Azumi would have objected but she knew Ulquiorra wouldn't hurt her, how could he when he had just learned that Ashyah was his wife? Even so, Azumi had a whole other issue to address. When she looked back at Grimmjow she almost flinched. He was glaring at her, not with hatred but certainly with disappointment. "You gave up Kasen?" He spoke in an angry-calm voice, his eyes piercing her own. "I…" Azumi trailed off, not knowing what to say.

 _Oh hell…_

ULQUIORRA'S POV

I walked, looking down at the creature in my arms. There was something that moved in my chest, I didn't understand. There was a hole in my chest. How could I feel anything? I knew that there was something that I didn't hate about the creature. But a wife? What did that even mean? The sunlight from above cast shadows through the trees on her face, it was nice. The memory of my paints came back to me, and at that moment. For whatever strange reason. I had the need to paint the shadows and light that fell on her. But that wasn't me. That was a past me. A dead one. I looked at the hole in my chest, wasn't I already dead? If one feels with the heart, then how could I feel at all? And yet there was still a _feeling._ But what was it? Why did it appear when I looked at the creature? _Ashyah._ That was what he called her in the memory. I pondered my situation. What was the best course of action? A good distance away from the other two, I sat down, thinking. _Perhaps if I kill the creature, then the strange thing in my chest will go away._ Lifting my hand, I got ready to rip her heart out, forever making it silent. But to my dismay, I couldn't…

It was a simple task. Just a quick jab, straight through the skin and ribs until it hit it's mark. But the memory, of her face in the cherry blossoms, wearing a white kimono. I set my hand down. This situation was quite troublesome…

GRIMMJOW'S POV

There were too many damn emotions going through me. What the hell was I supposed to feel right now? It pissed me off, adding more emotions to the mix. I was confused with the memories. I had a kid...an almost wife...what the hell was all this? _I need a drink…_ I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated at not knowing what to do or how to even react. I looked up back up at the women known as Azumi. _Well that explains earlier…_ Everything was now both clear _and_ unclear.

"This day was going a whole lot better before you showed up you know…" I threw out there, unable to really say anything else. Azumi looked at me, it looked like she was going to say something sarcastic but then let it drop. "So where's the brat anyway?" I asked, wondering if he was even still alive. Azumi looked down at the ground, "I don't know…" she mumbled. This irritated Grimmjow even more, "How could you not know? He's your son! He's _our son!_ How could you even leave him in the first place!? He was just a kid!" This was Kasen, Azumi loved him, so how could she leave him? "I couldn't… How could I keep him?" she asked blood red meeting cyan. There was such pain in her eyes, it surprised me how much it hurt to see her like that. Why did it hurt? Was it because of the memories? Because I knew damn well that three hours ago seeing a girl in pain didn't bug me one bit. So what the hell?

AZUMI'S POV

I felt the lump in my throat grow at the mention of Kasen. _But how could I possibly bare to raise our son? What kind of mother lets their child see them cry? What kind of mother would I have been to ignore him? Was running away not the best I could have done? Was it better to let him see the pain in my eyes every time I looked at him?_ I never knew my mother, she too ran away from my sister and I. I had always been upset with her, but was I any better? I tried to look Grimmjow in the eye and just tell him why. But how could I even do that? How could I possibly show him my weaknesses? It was against the very nature of an Arrancar, showing weakness meant death, but I wasn't a full Arrancar now was I? Perhaps it was simply my pride that prevented it, perhaps I didn't quite trust this new Grimmjow yet, who knew? It was certainly not me, everything was so confusing, there were way too many emotions going through me. And _that_ was saying something. I wasn't sure whether to cry in frustration or total a nearby mountain. I just knew these emotions had to go somewhere…

But in the end, they came out in a defeated sigh, a shrug was the only answer I could give at the moment. What was there to say? Sorry I failed at being a mother? Sorry I couldn't handle your death? I let out another sigh, looking at the ground, it seemed interesting at the moment. I had gotten myself into quite the predicament.

There was silence for some time, and I wasn't even sure if Grimmjow was still there or if he had just walked away. But when I looked up cyan blue eyes were quizzically but surely still there. And that was just it... _they were still there_...My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, and everything came out.

ASHYAH POV

I was warm. In two separate and whole ways. Or maybe even three ways if you counted it metaphorically…

something warm was holding me

that something was a someone that made me feel warm on the inside

my body was warm, too warm. I want to empty my stomach...

A cool hand touched my forehead, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright. Heavy breaths escaped me, was I dying? Did death come for me? Those humans always talk about death as if it were a person. Why? Who met Death? Death sounds pretty interesting, I wonder if he/she/it liked cake. Cake was a true human accomplishment. But back to that warmth, it was uncomfortable...and yet I didn't want to leave it. After all, my whole body was shivering. How could I shiver and be too warm? I think my body's confusing itself. But I can't really scold it for messing up could I? The body does millions of functions in a single day, I would confuse myself up too if I had to do all that…

But back to that warmth, again. _Does this mean I was successful in showing them the memories?_ But before I could continue that thought, a loud, foreign noise came up from my throat. It sounded like what I would imagine Death to sound like. Then something as warm as my body slipped past my lips, it tasted like metal. I think I prefer cake. My body jostled and then was lifted, I could hear footsteps. They sounded a little hurried and yet hesitant. I tried to move myself from Ulquiorra's arms, but my body wouldn't move. I guess it exhausted itself from all those functions. More of those loud noises came up from my throat (I think they called it coughing) along with some more warm metallic liquid. I decided that I didn't like these new functions of the body, they didn't listen to me. I then heard Azumi and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was saying something about something being wrong...then I was set down and the extra warmth was gone. Was it possible to feel so cold when you were too warm?

REG POV

"W-what the hell?! What happened!?" Azumi shouted, having never seen her sister look so similar to a corpse before. Ulquiorra had set Ashyah down on the forest floor, looking as though he were trying to figure that out himself. Grimmjow was still digesting his emotions, what Azumi had told him _and_ the current situation all at once. Ashyah laid on her back looking like the plague had come to give her a nice big hug. She was pale, breath coming out short, with blood spilling from her mouth every time she coughed, body raking in shivers despite the fact that she was burning to the touch. They all stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out how this could even be happening. Ashyah and Azumi _never_ got sick. _So what the hell is this?_ Azumi thought, _The freakin Twilight Zone?!_

And that's when Azumi realized what was wrong. She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner and thought her sister a bigger idiot for not planning for such a thing ahead of time. Azumi looked around the area, searching under leaves and sticks. _Where the hell did she put it?_ Azumi looked by the log Ashyah had been sitting by earlier, _There it is…_ Azumi picked up the black metal collar Ashyah had dropped. Without the collar, she should have been fine, with the exception that any enemies nearby would see it like a neon sign. But in this case Ashyah had been pinpointing a certain target with all of her powers. So when it had all ended, she had passed out before she could relax the concentration of her power, and in doing so the power had still been pinpointed but not at anything in particular allowing said power to fester within Ashyah, eating her away. The collar would stop the power enough for Ashyah to wake up and smooth out the knotted reiatsu. Patting off the dirt and leaves from the collar, Azumi clipped the collar back around her sister's neck.

A couple minutes later, Ashyah's body stopped shivering and coughing. Once the color started to go back into her childish features, her blue eyes peered open. Then she sat up and acted like nothing happened. This only pissed Azumi off more than she already was. "What the hell Ashyah!? You could have died! How could you be so reckless?" Azumi scolded, blood red eyes bright with fire. Ashyah's clearwater ones put out said fire with one question, "Do you think Death likes cake?" She looked completely serious. Azumi's next words stopped short on her tongue, _What?_ Grimmjow seemed to have the same thoughts, "The hell? Cake?" Poor Grimmjow looked like he needed Advil _and_ a drink.

Azumi facepalmed, "Ashyah...why? What does that have to do with _anything!?"_

"You said I could have _died_."

"But that's not what I…"

"So do you know? If Death likes cake?" Ashyah really wanted to know.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW THAT?!"

"Because you're the oldest."

"By _ten seconds!"_ Azumi couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.

"Someone could tell you that Death likes cake in ten seconds."

"Yeah but...you know what forget it!"

Ashyah grinned innocently, Azumi looked at Grimmjow, "You wanna go grab a drink?"

"Yes." Flat out, no hesitation. Satan himself could have offered him a drink and he still wouldn't have denied it. Ashyah waved as they left, Ulquiorra acted like nothing had happened. Yet again he always acted like nothing bad ever happened, just stayed as he was and observed. It wasn't his problem, and if it was…God save us all…

 **A/N: Thank you for favoriting/following and reviewing!:) All is greatly appreciated, and if anyone has any advice to improve the story I'd be very grateful for it. Please review to let me know what you think so far!^-^ (And if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know) I accept any constructive criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

ULQUIORRA POV

We were alone again, it was becoming a regular thing as of late. _Oh well, why was it even important?_ Though I suppose now I could observe the girl more. Try and figure out if the old me is truly dead, or if there was something salvageable within the emptiness of my soul. I didn't have to look twice to know that I had no heart, it was clearly gone. But did that really mean that nothing was left? I never did have a problem with being alone, but this girl, if she stayed...would she be able find something within the void? Would the difference between being alone and being with her start to mean something? It surely had in my old life, that was obvious enough.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when something took hold of my hand, it was the girl. She looked up at me with wide blue eyes, I couldn't tell if she was sad or happy, but did it matter? Since when did I even have such thoughts? Ashyah started to pull me deeper into the woods, seemingly taking me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I stated, the question in my voice only just barely legible.

"I don't know…" she replied simply, continuing on through the maze of trees.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ , I thought hopelessly. Though in a way I didn't really mind, there was nothing of me anyway. Just a corpse being dragged away to nowhere, but for some reason it didn't feel as though death were dragging me away, but bright being that promised something within the nothingness.

GRIMMJOW POV

I was pissed, and just a little bit curious but pissed all the same! Why was I pissed? Who. Freaking. Knew.

I don't think anyone could make me so royally pissed without me wanting to kill them. But what did that mean? As we walked through the town's streets, I couldn't help but notice these things, as well as the way the light breeze rustled that black abyss of Azumi's hair. The way she walked in a semi graceful and klutzy way, the way her clothes clung- _Ok stopping there!_ What the hell was wrong with my head today? The smallest of heats crept into my face, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't the sun.

Before I knew it we had reached the bar, it was somewhere around noon by the position of the sun. As we walked into the bar, I had a feeling of deja vu. It was a strange feeling that was accompanied by another unusual feeling. The same feeling that came when I fought in battle, but this time I had no urge to kill.

"I'm assuming you don't have any money?" she asked, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I shook my head in the negative, she sighed,"That's what I thought, but it doesn't hurt to hope every once in awhile right?," though it wasn't really a question, just a useless statement thrown out there for the sake of preventing an awkward silence. Even so, it struck something in me. Though I wasn't sure what it was, and quite frankly I wasn't in the mood to think it over. So I yet it go, for now. Once she ordered us two sake's at the bar things started to get quiet again between us. She had a somber expression on her face, like something that had been troubling her for awhile resurfaced once again.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly looking down into her drink.

I gave her a questioning look, until it dawned on me what she was talking about. _Kasen._

"I just…" I paused thinking of the words to use, "I just don't understand _why._ If anything I'd think that you would want to keep him close to you. If it were me, or at least the old me, I don't think I would have been able to let him out of my sight much less out of my life…" I stopped there, looking down into my drink now as well.

"I-" her voice cracked, and I could tell she was trying to hold back the pain in her voice and most likely the tears in her eyes. I allowed her to recover, she seemed like the kind of girl who didn't cry in front of others, and hid it from the world. Like the very notion of them doing such a thing was eyes hardened, then she downed the sake, asked for another and glared at the wall. I was impressed, because she drank like a pro; more like an alcoholic.

"I just couldn't stand the pain. And I would rather him not know a mother and hate me then loving me back and me not being able to look my own son in the eye. Besides, I think that he found a better family and I wanted to forget you so I could protect Ashyah and not be distracted by the pain of the past." She glared at the wall. Again, she downed a glass.

The bell of the pub's front entrance chimed. Azumi's eyes slid into a side glance before turning her gaze away in a non-caring gesture. Though I was having a hard time from not looking at the carrot top that had walked in. I wanted to pick a fight so bad...I would beat that asshole even if it killed me damnit! Ichigo on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice us. Damn asshole…

But then the entrance chimed again, and I almost spit out my drink. A boy, seemingly the same age as Ichigo walked in, he had sharp cyan blue eyes but midnight black hair. It couldn't be…

Taking closer observation, I noticed that his spiritual pressure was strange, strange enough for me to know that he certainly wasn't a regular human. Actually, I wasn't sure what exactly he was. It seemed to be a mix of soul reaper, hollow, and human. He walked up to Ichigo, they seemed to be friends.

"Hey, Kasen…"

That was all I heard as my eyes widened in surprise, everything seemed to go dead silent as my mind tried to catch up with the sudden realization. I slowly glanced to the side at Azumi. Had she noticed?

She most definitely had. Her eyes were widened in shock, hands clenched so tight around her glass I was surprised that it didn't break. She suddenly hopped down from her bar stool pulling a good amount of cash out and laying it out on the counter. Either she was leaving a really good tip or she was just getting out enough to pay the check without counting. She quickly but quietly made her way towards the back exit of the pub. I almost couldn't believe it. She was running away again? Now was her freaking chance! Glancing back one last time at our son, I ran after her before we lost him again. I caught up to her in the side ally of the pub, running to catch up I grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her towards me. I was surprised she didn't hit me for grabbing her. In fact she didn't do anything. Not even a protest. She just looked at the ground, eyes seemingly dead to the world. I had to slap some sense into her, before she could regret this, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Leaving, isn't that obvious?" she stated monotonously.

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? The Azumi I knew in the past would have never run away like this! Making excuses! Like a coward!" I shouted, getting more and more frustrated by the moment. Though I honestly didn't know why I cared. Feelings from the past perhaps?

Azumi yanked her arm out of my grasp, "How could you possibly know me? You DIED 500 _years_ ago!"

I just looked at her, "Is that how you feel? That I'm dead to you?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wide, "No-"

"Well that's fine!" I interrupted, "I couldn't give less of a damn of what you feel about _me._ But that boy in there is your _son._ And if you don't own up to your past mistakes, it'll only haunt you!"

I passed her on my way out of the ally, shoving my hands in my pockets, "I can't imagine how Kasen must feel, being abandoned and then ignored…" I mumbled out loud to myself, though I was sure that she too had heard it. I left her there, and I really couldn't give a damn about how it made me look. I was freaking pissed...she had the chance to be his mother still, while I was chained to Aizen's army. If I were to go up to Kasen now, Aizen would probably kill him, or worse order _me_ to kill him. The sick bastard would probably enjoy giving out an order like that.

AZUMI POV

Kasen...was still alive? How? Was it my blood?

What am I going to do? Walk up to him and go 'hey I'm the mother that abandoned you! How's life treated ya? You must have been pretty shocked when you never grew old within 500 years! I sure the hell am!'

Oh god…

If he never grew up…

Then did that mean when that old lady I gave him to died…

That he was all alone?

And then there was the fact that he was with that soul reaper, could it be that Kasen was now the enemy? That he had fallen into their hands, and worse, could be working with them to hunt Ashyah and I down?

Holy hell I screwed up…

I turned back towards the entrance of the ally, I needed to find Grimmjow and tell him about my assumptions, I was going to need help if I was going to find out whether or not I was correct.

I suppose I could always get Ashyah, but God knows where she is, and I doubt she'd give me a clear answer anyway.

ASHYAH POV

Everything was peaceful, quiet, Ulqui was back and I was finally happy.

But then came the vision…

 _Blood splattered the once white flowers of the large field. There was arguing, crying, and the smell of death. There were some blurry figures fighting off in the distance, corpses of disfigured people scattered about, there were even a couple limbs hanging lifelessly in the trees. But the one thing that I could see clearly, the back of a boy, drenched in blood. It dripped from the dagger he held in his left hand. He was turning to face me but before I could even look at his face, he had flash-stepped towards me. Lips next to my ear he whispered,_ _ **I'm going to have to kill you…**_

 _The stars were very beautiful, there was no moon, it was dark…_

The forest was back, and so was Ulquiorra. He looked at me, a curious expression on his face, though to anyone else it would look bored. But I saw the ever so slight widening of his eyes, the small tilt of the head.

I took his sleeve and continued walking, wondering how long there was left.

I felt kinda sick…

ICHIGO POV

I took Kasen to get a job interview at the local pub. He was kinda strange, there was just something about his spiritual pressure…

There was also the fact that he was pretty creepy. He almost never spoke, not even when you asked him a question. I wondered if he was deaf sometimes, when you called his name, he didn't so much as glance at you. It was as if there was no one there with the way he reacted. And when you made eye contact, it was as if he wasn't actually seeing you. Like his eyes were dead or something. I haven't known him long, but I can tell he doesn't smile much, if at all.

But if the old man said he had a job to do in the world of the living, the guy had to eat somehow. And I sure as hell wasn't going to take in any more soul reapers.

Though I had to wonder, without a zanpakuto what kind of job was he here for?

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Please leave a review if there is anything wrong with the grammar and such. Or just tell me what you think so far^-^ (lol, motivation! We authors live off that stuff).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

KASEN POV

I've been working for the Soul Society for over 300 years now. At first there were questions. A lot of them. I guess my mother was some kind of strange mix of Arrancar and Soul Reaper. And with me having all that fun stuff _plus_ human in my blood. Yeah. I'm a weird ass mix. But once they deemed me no threat, they had me go through training and I became an assassin working for them. I don't think I really had much choice in the matter. Any dumbass could see that if I didn't do exactly as the higher ups said, I was pretty much dead. I didn't really care. I had nothing better to do. I didn't matter to anyone, even to myself. And that was okey. It made my job easier. My assignment was to kill my mother and her sister. They'd given the Soul Society a lot of grief and until just recently, had thought they were dead.

They had started back up their search originally when they had found me, but had quit after they came up with nothing. But according to my host, Ichigo Kurosaki, there had been a strange turn of events. And with the report, the higher ups were suspicious. I had assassinated many people before this assignment, so I was no newbie. And who better than your own blood to track you down? I could get friendly with them, pull off the long lost son stunt and kill them when they least expected it. If it didn't work, there was always plans B to Z. I couldn't expect things to go exactly as planned, there was always other factors I had to take into consideration. A pain, but apart of the job.

I had caught a glimpse of my target at a local bar, and I know she had seen me as well. But I couldn't approach her yet, it would look too suspicious. She would have to come to me. Though figures she decided to leave. No changes there. Her face had become blurry to me in the many years since she had left, but it was restored anew. Perhaps most would be happy to find their long lost family members but all I could think of was how I was going to kill her and my "aunt." The names were foreign to my tongue, _mother_ and _aunt_. They hadn't left my lips in a long time. It would be difficult to address them in that way if the time came, that was for sure.

I never really did take the time to ponder on the lives of my targets, nor did I ever allow myself to get attached. They were my mission. And that was all there was to it. They would die, and I would move onto my next assignment.

AZUMI POV

I stood in the ally for some time after Grimmjow had left, thinking about what he had said. Of course I wanted to see Kasen. But how could I? After all these years how could I just walk up to him like that? Somehow I doubted that would go down well. I walked out to the sidewalk, heading back to the forest. I needed to find Ashyah, maybe she would have something to say about this...or even a premonition. Anything would do. Kasen had been pretty fond of Ashyah when he was young, maybe she had some sort of insight on how I should approach this... _Ok now you're just being desperate..._ I thought exasperated at my own wishful thinking. When I ask _Ashyah_ for advice on _people_ there was definitely something wrong with the universe. Ashyah could hardly tell the difference between right and wrong much less how to solve a problem like this.

 _Ah, what the hell do I have to lose? It may be worth a shot._ I thought as I reached the forest. I had to search for sometime before I found Ashyah sitting next to Ulquiorra, seemingly trying to explain to him his previous life...or at least trying to convince him of it. A branch underfoot snapped, making my presence known. Ashyah turned to look at me, her blue eyes shining with something I had not seen for a long time, _fear_. Though it didn't seem to be of Ulquiorra...but then what? I stayed where I was, trying to dissect the meaning of such a look. Before I could say anything though, Ulquiorra stood up.

"I need to return to my duties." he said dryly. Ashyah got up as if to object, but Ulquiorra interrupted her before she could say anything. "We shall continue this meeting another time." he stated, almost as if were fact. Ashyah lowered the hand she had raised to stop him, nodding in understanding. He then walked off, Ashyah waving goodbye even though his back was turned. Ashyah looked back to face me.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two," I apologized, feeling a bit like it had been my fault that he left. Ashyah shook her head, looking to me and waiting.

"I...um…" I broke off, wondering how I was going to word it. "There was someone I met...or rather saw at the bar earlier…" I started off, Ashyah just waited, blank eyes staring. "I think it was...or I'm sure it was Kasen." I got out, waiting for an outburst, though Ashyah didn't seem surprised at all.

"Well of course." She said, as if I shouldn't have been surprised at these turn of events.

"What do you mean, _of course_?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. Something flashed within Ashyah's strange eyes, "From the moment you left him with the old woman, I knew we would meet again. Though what would become of him I could not tell." she replied.

"You _knew?!_ " I shouted, outraged, "Why didn't you tell me this _500 years ago_?!" Ashyah tilted her head, "Did you not plan on seeing him again?" she asked seeming almost bewildered.

"I-" my voice caught in my throat, before the words completely died on my tongue. I averted my eyes to look at the ground. Ashyah seemed to understand.

"You should go talk to him." She said in her usual curious monotone.

"How?!" I asked, distressed. Everyone kept telling me that, but how could I? Just appear suddenly to him like that?

"You start by saying hello." Ashyah simply stated, as if it were that easy. I sighed, "It's just not that simple." I muttered. Ashyah tilted her head in confusion.

"Then I will do it." She offered, even though to anyone else it would have sounded like a statement.

"You don't have to do that…" I assured her quietly, feeling guilty for not having the guts for something even my sister could do.

"But I will, because if I don't who else?" She asked.

"No one, we should just let it be," I stated. There was no reason to it, I left my chance long ago to be a mother.

"But you don't want to let it be," it wasn't a question. I stayed silent, and Ashyah walked away, and all I could do was stand there and stare at the dead leaves.

ASHYAH POV

I walked towards the town following the odd spiritual pressure that I knew was Kasen. His powers had developed quite a bit since he was young, but I could still sense its familiarity. I really had adored Azumi's child, and it had made me sad when we left him. But he wasn't my child. I couldn't have any, I was unable to. Though I had liked to believe that in a way Kasen was like a son to me.

I reached the bar Azumi must have been talking about, I was only a couple feet away when the carrot top and a boy with black hair and cyan blue eyes walked out. He saw me, and a flicker of recognition passed over his eyes before he looked away. But I knew who he was, and he knew who I was. But for some reason he didn't want to acknowledge it. As they passed I turned to watch them. I sent an illusion of a park to him, just long enough for him to see it before I made it disappear. I would wait for him there and see if he came. I then turned and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the park full of cherry blossoms.

KASEN POV

I had seen both my targets in one day now, but one of them had contacted me. Ashyah, my aunt. She seemed to recognise me as soon as I stepped out of the bar, and shortly after I saw a flash of a park. One I had seen somewhere around here before. It had startled me a bit at first, though I never showed it, but I knew that it must have been one of her illusionary powers that she was known for. I didn't expect Ashyah to be the one to contact me, I was told that she prefered to hide in the background, and attack from the shadows. But at least things could move along now. At this rate my mission would be completed in no time.

Once we had reached Ichigo's house, I excused myself, saying that I had work to do. A strange expression passed over his face before he nodded and disappeared into his house. I turned and headed to the park, thinking of how I wanted to approach this situation. I could kill her now and wait for Azumi to find her body, and then kill her while she was distracted by her sister's corpse. But that could lead to many different outcomes. There was always the chance that Ashyah wouldn't trust me at first, and that I would be tricked by one of her illusions. It would probably be best if I got close to them first, wait for them to trust me again before I striked. I would have to kill Ashyah first, because she would know if I had killed Azumi. And Azumi would be most distracted and at her weakest if Ashyah were to die. She was her only family after all. Ashyah would not be so simple. I had to catch her off guard. While Azumi had strength, Ashyah had intelligence, and the mental abilities to show it. If I were to get on the wrong side of her...she could drive me to mental madness.

On the other hand, I was Azumi's son. Though she may be able to abandon me, would she be able to kill me? _I suppose I will find out soon enough,_ I thought as I reached the park, noticing a figure sitting on a bench. I walked over, quietly sitting on the other side of the bench. Crystal blue eyes turned to me, "Hello, Kasen." Ashyah greeted.

"Hello." I said back, studying her. It was a rarity that I got so close to my targets like this, but the situation called for it.

"Do you know if death likes cake?" She asked out of the blue. My face scrunched up in confusion, I was caught off guard by the question. She was a strange one…

"I'm afraid not…" I replied truthfully, not seeing any harm in it.

"Oh." she looked down, seeming almost disappointed. I stared at her.

"Why?" I asked feeling curious.

"I've just been wondering...that's all." She said, looking out at the cherry blossoms.

I looked out at them as well, thinking of something normal to say...as if I were glad to see her...as if I wanted reasons. Because that's what normal people would want in this situation isn't it? A reason as to why their family left them? Though I wasn't normal, in actuality I couldn't care less.

"So where have you both been all these years? What have you been doing?" I asked, putting a tint of emotion into my voice. As if the mention of it had saddened me. Ashyah turned to face me again, her clear eyes piercing into mine, it took me all I could not to flinch. Those eyes seemed to look right into the soul, like they _knew._ I stared right back.

"We didn't go anywhere in particular, but we've been just about everywhere. Seen practically everything. It gets boring. I wish you had been there." She said, almost without emotion. That seemed to be the way she spoke, without any emotion. Had this been another situation, she would have made a great assassin.

"Why wasn't I?" I asked, acting as this were an important question.

"It's not my place to answer that. You would have to ask Azumi, your mother. It was never my decision. But what I can tell you, is that it wasn't easy for Azumi. It was a painful time for us all. It wasn't safe, and I'm sure she just wanted you to have a good life. She did love you." These were strong and emotional words, and she spoke them as lightly as if she were talking about the nice weather. It may be harder to kill her than I had originally thought, which meant I couldn't underestimate Azumi either. They had been outsmarting a lot longer than I had. I suddenly got an idea.

"What if it had been your decision?" I asked delicately. Her eyes flickered to mine for a moment before she looked back to the surrounding trees.

"Does it matter what I would have done? The past cannot be changed, I do not understand how this will accomplish anything." She replied, though I knew this tactic. This was diverting from an emotion. From what I wanted: to make her feel resentment towards Azumi. I would have to push more.

"But I want to know...please?" I begged, putting on a desperate face and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. A muscle in her jawline twitched and I knew that I had her.

"I...I would have...never left you. Had it been my choice…" she said quietly, looking to the ground, "I hated leaving you there…" the last part had been so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"I wish it had been your decision…" I said carefully, "I've been...so alone for so long...I was so scared when I wouldn't age normally like the others...I hated myself for so long…I thought I was some kind of monster. I was told it enough." I murmured, placing in 'choked up' pauses every once in awhile.

"I am sorry…" she mumbled, jaw clenched. It had worked.

"Is it...do you think that it's too late to be a family?" I asked her. She turned to look at me, tears were streaming freely down her face.

"You never stopped being family, Kasen. I always loved you, because you were as much of a son to me as you were to Azumi." She said. I smiled 'in relief,' pulling her into a hug. Now would have been the perfect time to kill her. The urge to finish her off now was intense. Her young immortal body was small and childishly weak. It would be so easy. But if I played my cards right, I could get them _both_ off guard. If I killed Ashyah now I wouldn't get my chance to get to Azumi. The way to my mother would have to be through Ashyah. Azumi obviously wasn't coming to me.

When we pulled apart I smiled warmly at her, and she mirrored it. Now was the time to ask, "Do you...think I could meet my mother?" I asked innocently.

Ashyah smiled brightly, "I'm sure Azumi would love that."

I grinned, "I can't wait…"


End file.
